


[Podfic] No Business Like Show Business

by kalakirya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lady_ragnell's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which Merlin is promoted from production intern to talent, is easily mortified, and has Post-It arguments with Arthur while the art department watches in glee. Also, there are gay dragons.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Business Like Show Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erica_schall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Business Like Show Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305000) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



 

  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen and Up

 

  
**Length:**   57:14 (with music)     56:38 (without music)

 

  
**download from the audioarchive** [with music (53MB)](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013021011.zip) [without music (52MB)](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/012013021029.zip)

recorded as a gift for erica_schall as part of the Audio Archivist Appreciation Meme

cover by me!

 (cover note - yes, that's Spike from MLP. It's hard to find non-fanart dragons, ok?)


End file.
